


The Art of Silence

by The_gay_snake



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Librarian Logic | Logan Sanders, M/M, Mute Logic | Logan Sanders, Remus scales three floors on the regular, Smart Logic | Logan Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_gay_snake/pseuds/The_gay_snake
Summary: Logan is the student librarian for his college, and Remus decided to hang out with him on his shift.(Rateing is Teen purely for Virgil's language)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 108





	The Art of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: i am a homeschooled nerd and don't actually know how college works, so I am just guessing with this... Woo
> 
> Also Virgil swears, so like...

It was quiet in the small campus library, filled with students studying for all varieties of tests, some pouring over science books, others looking up old gods and myths, others even having sketch books and drawing utensils, all doing their own things, and maybe helping one another if the situation arised. Logan Berry sat behind the desk, reading his own book on astronomy, just waiting for someone to need his help. 

Logan was the student librarian, that being his on campus job. All students had an on campus job, seeing as they got to go to college without having to pay for anything aside from their food, books, and board, but they worked for their tuition, and Logan had gotten Library duty. 

It wasn't a hard job, actually being quite enjoyable, seeing as Logan was a quiet person all together, he was mute after all. He had been in a car wreck when he was little, damaging his vocal cords so they were permanently unusable.

It was hard to get used to, but eventually it became a normal thing. He was fluent in sign language, and he always had a pen and paper on him, so it was really no big deal at this point. 

He turned the page right as someone came up to the desk, catching his attention. "Hey, I was wondering where the high level biology books were?" The person asked, their voice a bit high pitched, one that most people would find annoying after a short while. 

Logan looked up, seeing a very familiar man, with some stubble on his face, a mustache, and primarily green, sparkly clothing. The silver streak in his hair just gave his look that last, strange, touch, showing that this was indeed, Remus Prince. 

Logan and Remus were in some science classes together, Remus working to be a lab technician, and Logan an astronomer, but he also wanted to dabble in some other sciences, so he just took all of them. 

Logan nodded, meeting Remus's chocolate brown eyes. He grabbed a note card, writing down what aisle and shelf the books would be in. 

Remus nodded, thanking Logan happily before skipping off. Logan was surprised Remus hadn't spit out some strange medical fact at him, seeing as that was one of his favorite things to do, but put it out of his mind. 

He looked back down over his book, trying to find where he was before helping Remus. He maybe got a page further before Remus was back. 

"Can i sit here?" The sparkly man asked? Logan looked to where Remus was pointing, which happens to be the chair on the opposite side of the desk from him. It was usually occupied by the regular librarian, but she was out today. 

Logan shrugged, picking up a pencil to take some notes from his book. Remus grinned widely, sitting down and spreading his books out, beginning to read through them. 

For the first little while Logan was content with just taking his notes, why wouldn't he be? But after a while, he caught himself looking at Remus far more than necessary. He stopped whenever he realized he was doing it, but he couldn't help but do it again. 

Remus just looked so, good, to Logan. The way he stuck his tongue out while he was focusing, and how his hair had the constant state of looking like he had run his hands through it, just how unkempt and messy he was, even though Logan knew, much to Remus's dismay, that he showered regularly. 

Remus looked up at just the wrong time, (or right, depending on how you looked at it) catching Logan staring. "See something you like?" Remus smirked, his snake bite piercings standing out more. 

Logan gulped, but shook his head. Him and Remus weren't exactly friends, but they did hang out and study every once in a while, they did share a lot of classes after all. 

Remus laughed, eyes shining mischievously. "Whatever you say, Nerdy Wolverine," his tone was incredibly teasing. 

Logan tried to scowl, but he couldn't, he was the one at fault here, but he would still blame it on Remus being distracting! He went back to his book, keeping his head down aside from when someone needed help. 

Remus stayed with him the whole day, until Logan's shift was over that is. Remus packed his books, which he had checked out, up and followed Logan around until Logan stopped, spinning around to catch Remus looking at him like a small puppy following their master. 

Hands on his hips, Logan gave Remus a look to ask what he was doing, which made Remus grin. "Can i walk you to your dorm?" The mustached man asked. 

Logan paused, thinking over his options. He could let Remus walk him to his room, and possibly make a fool out of himself, or he could deny and have the chance of making Remus sad. He would honestly rather the first option.

Nodding Logan turned, leading him out of the library. Remus bounced in excitement, grabbing Logan's hand, much to the nerd's surprise. 

The sun was going down, showing that Saturday was nearing its end, at least for most people. Remus stayed up late working on something or other, most likely something gross. Logan on the other hand stayed up studying, even if he did have all of his work done. 

The dorms were two, large buildings, looking almost like small apartments, and they honestly were. Each dorm had two small bedrooms, a bathroom they shared, and a common area, giving the student's their own working environments, while also still living with another person. Logan just so happened to be living with his friend, Virgil, who was sitting on the couch when Logan and Remus arrived. 

"Sup," the emo greeted his roommate, not knowing Remus was there yet, seeing as he was facing away from the door. 

Remus grinned. "Hello Virgil!" This made Virgil shoot up, not expecting to hear the voice of one of his best friends.

He let out a sigh once he saw that Remus was with Logan. "God damn Re, i thought you broke in," 

"I only did that once!" Remus exclaimed, hand over his heart. "You really do need to close the window if you don't want guests."

"It was two am! We are on the third floor!" 

"That means nothing," 

Logan shook his head, turning to Remus. 'Thank you,' he signed, knowing Remus could understand the basic sign, seeing as it was one of the most used. 

Grinning Remus gave a mock bow. "Of course my Nerd! I couldn't have you being attacked by pirates on your way, now could I?" 

Logan rolled his eyes, but he couldn't hide the fondness he held as he looked at Remus, who, with his tattoos and messy hair, looked more like a pirate than anyone else on campus. He couldn't help the way his heart fluttered at the way Remus called him his, it made Logan almost a little too happy, but he kept that well hidden behind a soft glare.

"Well I should probably get back to my room, Roman is probably going to yell at me for hiding his glitter pens," Remus laughed. Logan nodded, his hands behind his back, but he moved them to say thank you again. 

Remus grinned, giving a salute to Virgil before turning from the room, Logan watching him leave. Virgil came up behind him. "You're fucking gay," 

Logan shook his head, eyes wide. 'No,' he signed. Virgil raised an eyebrow.

"So you weren't just staring at his ass?" 

Logan flushed softly, making Virgil tisk. "Told you."

The nerd shoved Virgil's shoulder, moving back into the dorm and closing the door. He moved to the kitchen portion of the room, getting himself some ramen noodles before disappearing to his room. 

Virgil smirked and went back to his spot on the couch, sitting on the top of it. 

~~~~~~~

The rest of the week passed quite similarly to how Saturday had, with Remus studying with Logan, then walking him to his room. It didn't take long before Logan was actually seeking out Remus more, whether it be to study, or just needing someone to hang out with. 

Logan couldn't help it, his feelings were growing for Remus, and this was the only way he knew how to deal with it. So he became his friend, helping him with his studies, and just spending more time with him. He even taught Remus sign language so they could communicate better, and Logan wouldn't have to write out everything he wanted to say.

That was where they were right now, sitting in a more secluded part of the campus, looking off of the mountain viewpoint, seeing as the college was on the top of a very steep hill. 

"It's funny to think that two months ago we never really knew each other, yet here we are, me considering you one of my closest friends," Remus laughed a bit, making Logan smile. 

"It is a very amusing thought." The nerd signed. Remus seemed to look at him, a little half smile on his face, one that meant he wanted to say something. "What?" Logan asked.

Remus hesitated, something very out of character for Remus to do. He looked over the valley of flowers beneath them, seeing as that is where the cliff dropped to. "Lo, I am not one for mushy feelings, and seeing as you aren't either, I will jump right to the point. I like you, alot."

Logan just stood there for a minute, processing what was said. Remus was right when he said Logan was not good with feelings, that included confessions. But Remus didn't seem to mind the way Logan was taking his time.

"I, like you too." Logan signed, making sure Remus could see him. The messy haired man grinned widely, bouncing slightly, making his shirt, which was sparkly and covered in tassels, shake, almost blinding Logan. 

He grabbed Logan's hands, looking into his eyes. "Would you consider being my boyfriend?" His eyes were full of hope, and Logan just couldn't say no.

He nodded, making Remus squeal, picking him up so they could spin around, making Logan wrap his arms around Remus's neck. 

"Can i kiss you?" Remus asked after he sat Logan down. Logan nodded, wanting nothing more than to kiss Remus. 

Not wasting another moment Remus connected their lips, making Logan melt. If Remus's arms were not holding him Logan was sure he would have fallen to the ground. 

"Are you ok?" The eccentric man asked, holding Logan tightly. He got a nod in return, Logan burying his head in Remus's shoulder. Remus grinned, kissing the side of Logan's face and neck. 

God, this was going to be great.


End file.
